THE SHOE
by M'LADYDRAGON
Summary: Ianto wounds Jacks self-esteem!


A/N: One of my favorite authors is Johanna Lindesy , and my favorite book of hers is Gentle Rogue. There's this scene in there that I thought would work out really good for our favorite boys! So here my take on that scene Torchwood style, hope you enjoy! I don't own Torchwood mores the pity!

_**THE SHOE**_

(Early Morning in the Hub)

"I'll go put the coffee on, Sir." Ianto said softly as he rolled out of Jacks small bed and began to dress.

"You know Ianto; you don't have to keep sirring me!" Jack remarked as he rolled over to watch his young lover get dressed.

Ianto paused and looked over his shoulder "Sorry, I was brought up to respect my elders." he said.

Jack looked for a twitch of his lips, a glint in his eyes to show he was joking; But Ianto looked as if the comment was automatic without any thought. Jack's vanity and pride were wounded at the direct hit to his self esteem. He opened his mouth to give Ianto a scathing retort but the Welshman had already disappeared up the ladder.

Ianto smiled to himself as he prepared the coffee, even as his conscience began to pick at him "You shouldn't have attacked his self esteem. Now he's mad." Ianto's grin got even bigger "Well he definitely needs to be brought down to the real world, and realize he's not God's gift to men!" Ianto's conscience spoke up again "Sure he is!" Ianto chuckled softly before answering himself "No he's not" His conscience spoke up louder this time "Well... he's very dashing at least!" Ianto's smile got even bigger "I'll give you that!" Hearing the alarm on the cog door sound, announcing the arrival of the rest of the team, Ianto blinked rapidly and groaned "Good Lord! The man has me talking to myself now!" he declared out loud while finishing the coffees.

(Very Late at Night in the Hub)

It had been a long excruciating day, the Rift Alarm had been going crazy and they had been forced out on all calls the entire day. Ianto slowly climbed the stairs to Jack's office, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. Knocking softly on the door, he waited till he heard the Captain say enter. "Do you need anything else before I head out Sir?" Ianto asked as opened the door.

Jack motioned Ianto to come further in the room "Come have a drink with me." Jack said.

Ianto nodded his head as he settled himself into the chair opposite Jack's. Reaching across the desk he took the proffered glass of whiskey "Thank you Captain." Ianto said.

The two men sipped their drinks in silence, each staring at the other. Finally Ianto couldn't take it anymore "Anything wrong Sir?"

Jacks shoulder's tensed at the word Sir before gruffly answering "Nothing."

"Really? I get the impression that you're angry with me for some reason."

"Angry? With such a handsome Welshman? Why even would you think so?"

Ianto gulped nervously before he stammered "The... fire... in your eyes"

"Passion dear boy, Passion!"

Ianto's breath caught in his throat as his eyes locked on the glowing blue orbs of Jack's.

"Come here Ianto!" Jack said in a dangerous soft voice.

"Ummm... No... I really should be going." Ianto replied as he jumped up from his seat.

"Then I'll come to you." Jack growled as he stalked around the desk.

"Captain I must protest!" Ianto started around the other side of the desk to keep it between them.

"Don't you trust me Yan?"

"No!"

Jack chuckled "Smart Boy!"

Ianto placed his drink down on the desk "This is absurd, Captain."

Jack grinned back at him "I quite agree Ianto. You're not going to make me chase you around this thing, are you? This is the sport of doddering old fools and parlor maids."

"If the shoe fits!" Ianto retorted automatically, and then closed his eyes in panic, as he realized his mistake.

"I'll make you eat that bloody shoe!" Jack growled just before leaping over the desk!

Ianto was to stun to flee; he knew he wouldn't get very far anyway, in the seconds it took Jack to land in front of him. The next thing he knew he was being pulled into Jack's strong arms, those arms gathering him in to press close, closer, until he could feel every inch of Jacks hard body against his own.

Ianto yielded into the embrace even as Jack tilted his head and captured his lips in a leisurely kiss. Ianto raised his arms to Jacks strong shoulders and sighed in the kiss. Jack pulled back slightly and began nibbling gently at his throat. "Jack..." Ianto whispered softly, which got him a heart warming smile that turned him to mush.

"Has the prim, stoic, and proper butler retired for the night?" Jack asked huskily.

"Fast asleep"

"And here I thought I was losing my touch... in my old age."

"Ouch" Ianto winced.

"Sorry" Jack said but he was grinning unrepentantly just the same.

"Its quite alright, I'm used to you gloating."

"In that case does it taste good?" Jack asked.

"What?" Ianto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The shoe."

"Not really, but you do."

"What?"

Ianto's tongue came out to lick sensually across Jacks lower lip "Taste good"

Jack groaned in pleasure "Remarks like that will get you anything you want."

"And if all I want is you?"

"That goes without question." Jack assured him as he swept the younger man up into his arms and carried him to his bed.


End file.
